deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero vs Dante
Description Two of Capcom's greatest and reddest swordsmen and hunters. Will Dante turn Zero into scrap metal, or will the Demon Slayer become the slayed? Interlude ( Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Capcom has made some pretty awesome heroes. Ametarasu, Phoenix Wright, Ryu, and Chris Redfield. Wiz: But these two combatants like to specialize in swords and other weapons. Boomstick: Zero, Wily's ultimate killing machine Wiz: And Dante, the Demon Hunter Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zero Wiz: In the twenty-first century, Dr. Wily created a Robot named Zero. Zero was created efficiently since Wily learned from his past mistakes. Boomstick: Zero was constructed as a far more advanced robot than anything Wily had created. However, Wily didn't learn from all of his mistakes because Zero kinda had one flaw: He was violent and didn't wanna follow orders. Because of this, Wily had sealed him in a capsule and years later he was discovered by Mega Man X and started hunting some Maverick. Wiz: That's not the complete backstory. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! The audience wants the fight, not the origin. We need to give it to them and they got it! Let's get to the abilities! Wiz: Geesh, fine! Anyways, his Zero Buster is an arm cannon that can be charged for more damage. But his signature weapon is his Z-Saber. Boomstick: It's basically a lightsaber. Wiz: It an also expel fire, ice, and lightning. Boomstick: His Durga Glaive is a sharp lance that provides better range. The V Hanger is a set of two kunai-style weaponry which is pretty painful. ''' Wiz: His Bashou Fans can create an energy field around him that deflects attacks. The Titan Breaker is a powerful hammer that can easily break enemy barriers. '''Boomstick: The Kaiser Knuckle lets him pull off some of Ryu and Ken's techniques. Wiz: And with his Dark Hold, he can stop time and space. Boomstick: He's skilled enough to beat Fake Zero, skilled enough to save X on multiple occasions, and can even shrug off atmospheric reentry. Wiz: However, he has inconsistent durability and doesn't have a lot of options for ranged firepower. Boomstick: Even so, this is the guy who shows up in the nightmares of Maverick. Zero: '' ''I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Dante Wiz: Dante, along with his brother, were born of a human mother, Eva, and a demon father, Sparda. Sparda had imprisoned the demon emperor, Mundus. Boomstick: But when dad died, Mundus' minions got revenge by killing his family. Wiz: With this tragedy, Dante decided to become a demon hunter to get revenge. Boomstick: Thanks to his demonic heritage, he's faster, stronger, and far more durable than any other normal human. Wiz: His signature weapons include Ebony and Ivory, two handguns powerful enough to destroy demons. Boomstick: His sword Rebellion can cut down any demon. Yamato is a sword that can cut through dimensions. Wiz: Along his adventures, Dante has gotten special weaponry called Devil Arms. With his Gilgamesh Gauntlets, he can smash huge monoliths with a one-inch punch. Pandora is briefcase that can turn into 666 weapons, including Argument, which can shoot homing missiles. Boomstick: His styles include Quicksilver, which slows time. And Trickster lets him teleport instantly. Wiz: With his abilities, Dante has run down a building so fast that he caught fire. He was strong enough to stop a punch from the Savior and constantly manages to shrug off impalement from all kinds of sharp weapons. He can also swing his sword so fast that he destroys 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. He was even able to shrug off meteors and even managed to defeat Mundus. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Dante's not perfect. He has a limit to how much punishment he can take and can be extremely cocky. Also, his healing factor doesn't protect from decapitation. Wiz: Still, this guy is one of the most powerful characters Capcom has to offer. Second only to Asura. Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! Pre -Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Location: Slum Avenue Dante was busy with a horde of demons. He slayed all of them mercilessly and laughed. Dante: I thought you guys would up your game by now. Guess not. But before he could slay the demon with Rebellion, the demon's head was cut off by Zero. Dante: You stole my kill. I need a substitute. Fight! Dante went in started to slash with Rebellion, but Zero was blocking every hit with his Z-Saber. Dante: Try blocking this! Dante brings out Yamato and starts to slash. Zero blocks, but notices weird holes. Zero: What's going on? Dante brought out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at the holes, causing them to go through the holes and strike Zero. Zero: Ranged attacks, huh? Two can play at that game! Zero brought out his Zero Buster and started shooting Dante. He was hit, but brushed it off. Zero: Not bad! But I never hold back! Zero brought out his Durga Glaive and started stabbing Dante. He then impaled Dante in the chest and threw him into the way of a moving car. Dante teleported away and used Ebony and Ivory to break the Durga Glaive. Zero: There's plenty more where that came from! Zero broke out his V Hanger and went in to attack. Dante brought out his Gilgamesh Gauntlets and caught the blades before breaking them. Zero: You'll pay for that with your life! Zero brought out his Titan Breaker and proceeded to smash Dante. But Dante effortlessly caught it and smashed with a mere grasp. Zero: I'm not losing to the likes of you! '' ''Dante: I could beat you with just Ebony and Ivory. Dante brings out Ebony and Ivory. Unfortunately, this is what Zero wanted and busted out his Bashou Fans and deflected Dante's bullets. Dante: Huh. Tickles. I'm gonna need to get rid of those things first...Dante thought to himself. Dante activates Quicksilver style and proceeds to grab the Bashou fans and smashes them with his gauntlets and then uppercuts Zero. He turns time back to normal. Zero is sent high to the clouds and as he descends, he puts on the Kaiser Knuckle and uses the Tatsumaki Senpukyaki to slow his descent. He uses Shoryuken on Dante. Zero: Not so fun to be on the receiving end of it now, huh? Dante: You're one to talk since you stole my kill. Zero activates Dark Hold and starts slashing Dante relentlessly with his Z-Saber before Dark Hold wears off. Dante then starts to bleed from the wounds. Dante: Now it's time to get serious! Dante activates Devil Trigger and uses Quicksilver style and then proceeds to attack with his Gilgamesh Gauntlets and then unleashes an uppercut and then stops Quicksilver. Zero is sent flying upwards and Dante starts to catch up by flying and drags him across the side of a building before punching him so hard that he destroys an entire building with Zero on it. Dante exits Devil Trigger and fishes Zero out of the building. Zero: You haven't won yet! Auuuuughhhhhh! Dante: And jackpot! Dante uses Trickster Style, surprising Zero. He then slashed Zero's head off. Dante: Deadpool-style. That was more fun than my fight with the Left Eye. K.O Results Boomstick: We'll get tons of rage! Wiz: Zero's weaponry was quite powerful, but it wasn't able to beat Dante's arsenal. Dante not only had arsenal, but he had durability and strength thanks to his gauntlets. Zero's speed advantage was far beyond Dante's. Unfortunately, since Zero doesn't utilize his speed, it didn't mean much. Especially considering Quicksilver. Boomstick: While Zero had Dark Hold, it kinda ran on a time span while Quicksilver doesn't. Plus, Dante is more durable. While Zero could withstand atmospheric re-entry, Dante could withstand a meteor bombardment! ''' Wiz: It also doesn't help that Dante didn't even use Pandora! Zero would've lost a lot faster. Dante didn't really need Devil Trigger much as his healing factor would've spared him. '''Boomstick: If you're still skeptical, keep in mind that Dante's used to intense pain. Wiz: Plus Dante's smarter than most people believe him to be. He is smart enough to be a detective after all. We even left out a factor of Dante's. He appears to have limited telekinesis such as when he used it to catch Trish's motorcycle. Boomstick: Now we all know why Zero has his name. Wiz: The winner is Dante Trivia *Dante's quote after the fight is reference to his victory against Bayonetta in the Death Battle, Dante vs Bayonetta. It's also a reference to the way Deadpool killed Deathstroke in Deadpool vs Deathstroke. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Devil May Cry vs Megaman Themed Death Battles